


unexpected actions 2

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon kinkmeme<br/>request:<br/>A nation witnesses another nation doing something unexpectedly hot/cute/sweet and finds themselves completely charmed by it and a lot more attracted to that nation.</p><p>Bonus points: It's one of the harsher/less friendly nations.</p><p>Super Bonus: Children have something to do with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected actions 2

**Author's Note:**

> ((yeah I filled the same request twice because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't mean to offend anyone! English is not my first language. Enjoy!))

That both Italies were good with children was no surprise, everybody knew this. 

Even the usually badmouthed south had a weak spot for little kids, something he liked to blame on Spain.

What however did surprise them was that after the Italies unificated, Romano got the odd Idea to start a day-care.

Of course Romano being himself didn't listen to any of the protest, he even got some other nations to help him out.

So would Spain come over when he had time (against Romano's wishes   of course) and America and Canada would often play games with those kids. 

Canada really liked them because they at least remembered him. 

And of course his little brother Feliciano would be there at any given chance.

France once also  came to help out but after trying to bad touch one of the children he wasn't welcome anymore.

Prussia also often came over although he was often more of a nuisance  than any help, but he just kept coming because those little kids were so cute!

 

Today also had started as a normal day.

The parents bringing their children to Romano's villa in south Italy, and greeting him and saying good-byes to their kids.

 

"Ciao Fratello! I brought Germany and Prussia to help too!" Feliciano said hugging him.

"Ciao fratellino...Why did you bring those damn potato basterds?!" He hissed back.

"Ve~ Prussia said he wanted to play with the cute kiddies and we dragged Germany along."

Surely enough Prussia was already in the garden letting the children play with his Gilbirds, laughing and trying to make sure the children didn't squashed them. 

Germany just standing there a bit awkward not knowing what to do.

He had to admit that he didn't mind Gilbert very much as he had grown a soft spot for the loud ex-nation when he saw how good he was with the kids. 

But he still didn't like that other Kraut!

"Ve~ hello Fiore" Feliciano said picking up a little girl.

"Feliciano draw with me, please feli?" The young girl pouted.

"Sure bella, let's sit at the dining table, okay? Maybe Generva would also like to draw?" Feli said caring the girl to the table, getting the drawing supplies  and calling for the other girl.

"Oi, Kraut, you could try reading the kids a story or something, if you're going to hang around here you might as well help, dammit!" Romano called, already annoyed with the tall german.

He had barely said that or Germany sat down to tell a fairytale to the small children around him.

Romano had to admit that he was a surprisingly good storyteller as more and more kids surrounded the bigger nation.

He self walked off to take care of the very youngest children.

 

It was all peaceful for a while until he heard a cry coming from the garden.

One of the kids had climbed in the tall tree and got stuck being too scared to come down on his own.

"Wheee, Gilbert, Romano, Feliciano, get me down!!" the boy Aniello cried.

God how had he even got in there? The first branches were too high for Romano or for feli or Gil for that matter.

"Merda"he cussed , how were they going to get him down?

 

That was the point where Germany also came outside, seeing what al that ruckus was about.

When he saw the little boy crying in the tree, he immediately understood what had happened.

"Ost, help me." He simply stated as he started to climb the tree (he had no choice, he was the tallest there was no way that the other tree could get in).

By now all the children had surrounded the tree comforting Aniello.

"Come on, I'll help you down." Germany told the little boy who was all too happy to be rescued.

He climbed down to the lowest branches with the little boy in his arms.

"Ost, take him, I can't get out with him in my hands!" He called to Gilbert, who was now standing under them.

"It's okay west, just let him down! Got him!" Gilbert called back taking the boy en setting him on the ground.

This caused all the kids to either run to Aniello or start applauding his saviours.

Then Germany also jumped down, crouching to Aniello "You can't do that again okay?" he asked ruffling the boys hair a little.

"Yes, sir, I won't do it again" Aniello sniffed.

"You can me Ludwig" Germany smiled.

"Thank you Ludwig and thank you Gilbert for saving me"

"Kein Problem"

 

 

Maybe, just maybe those Germans weren't so bad lovi thought.

 

 

 

sorry for any grammer/spellings failure, it isn't my first language. ~~I decided that Germany would be a good storyteller because of the brothers Grimm~~ the pairing was Romano/germany and Romano/Prussia if you hadn't noticed. ~~hope you enjoyed my fail.~~


End file.
